cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cxielo
|slots = 1 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} __FORCETOC__ Nation Information Cxielo is a growing, developing, and young nation at 21 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Cxielo work diligently to produce Uranium and Oil as trad-able resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Cxielo is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Cxielo to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Cxielo allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Cxielo. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Cxielo will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Founding Cxielo was founded on April 4th, 2148. A group of 6 individuals were exiled from the New Armed Republic Of Germany for spreading a political vision of a government controlled by common people. If New German citizens were allowed to see the outside world, they would have known this as Democracy. They had been making the New German population conscious about the state of New Germany for several months when Emperor Ivan Boron decided they had earned enough power. Emperor Boron permanently banished them from New Germany. Boron's Secret Police dropped them off, along with 400 followers at the southern border. The group, now calling themselves Cxielo, occupied the abandoned city once known as Zurich. They began to use the crumbled houses, building new infrastructure over them. They called this city Urbo, and named it their capital. They hired 100 ex-Soltirean Armed Forces mercenaries to defend their new country, creating the Cxielo Armed Forces. The group of six nominated Douglas Wesemory as President of Cxielo, and the small population unanimously voted him in. Ideology As the nation of Cxielo was founded on the ideals of people choosing what happens, President Wesemory has stayed strict to the Cxieli Constitution. Without how close the Cxieli government stays to the democratic position, the Cxieli people would have likely rioted. Branches of Government The Cxieli government consists of the following ministries and bureaus: *Ministry of War (works legislation on war and soldiers, also represents Cxieli war criminals and has a say in budget matters) *Ministry of Immigration (works matters on immigration, see Border Control) *Ministry of Agriculture (works legislation on food and food growing regulations) *Ministry of Homeland Defense (works domestic laws and allocates police forces) Foreign Relations Cxielo's foreign relation policies are generic and not unique in any way. The people of Cxielo like them, according to several international surveys. They are not quick to war, and give foreign aid when necessary. Border Control Cxielo has an open border policy, but armed border guards enforce the rule that absolutely no explosives can enter without Cxielo Armed Forces markings. Any visitors staying for more than 7 months must become citizens of Cxielo. All resources required for these tasks are allocated by the Ministry of Immigration. Category:Cxielo Category:Nations